


just missed a spot

by the_milliners_rook



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Emily takes a life of her own, F/M, Pre Manga, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if he is to blame for this chain of events!</p>
            </blockquote>





	just missed a spot

The rising blush is a sight to be seen.

Break grins despite himself, and Sharon’s giggles are too infectious to be stifled. Emily is hidden at the ankles. Her blush spreads from the tips of her ears to the nape of her neck, a sign for Break to change tactics. But it seems for the worse, as Emily climbs up to the lady Sharon’s shoulder, with the difficultly of her most unladylike shaking figure, and there is a moment where Break fears for his doll’s safety, as she dangles on the brink of danger. The divots of her collarbone is the next target, and it certainly a feat to see Miss Sharon Rainsworth a squirming mess, pink glowing into red.

“Xerxes-nii! Stop it!” Sharon manages to say, through her uncontrollable laughter, and Break detects no malice. He merely lifts an eyebrow, and Emily refuses to comply, continuing on her quest.

“My apologies, Miss Sharon.” Break hides his snicker behind a well placed sleeve . “It's beyond my control.”

“Liar!”

How was Break to know that his lady would be so ticklish to one single fluffy feather?


End file.
